Alan Cumming
Alan Cumming is a Scottish actor. Biography Born in Aberfeldy, Perthshire, Cumming made his film debut in 1982 and later received a Scottish BAFTA nomination for his performance in Prague. He became recognised overseas for his roles in the James Bond picture Goldeneye and the romantic comedy Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. Cumming appeared in large variety of films in his career, from blockbusters such as X-Men 2 to the psychological drama Eyes Wide Shut and a number of voice roles, including Garfield: The Movie, Jackboots on Whitehall and God, the Devil and Bob. He also appeared in television series ranging from Taggart, The High Life (which he also cowrote) and Frasier. Singing Cumming sang in a number of film and television appearances, playing Rooster Hannigan in the 1999film version of Annie and performing two surreal numbers in the first two installments of the Spy Kids series, where he played Fegan Floop. He also played a number of roles in Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical and performed songs such as "Trouble" and "Straight On" in the animated film Strange Magic. However, Cumming was best known for his singing role as the Emcee in Cabaret, a part he reprised in several revivals. He also played Macheath in The Threepenny Opera and performed a live cabaret tour, for which he released the album I Bought a Blue Car Yesterday. Film Annie (1999) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Viva Rock Vegas (reprise)(solo) Company Man (2000) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (solo) Spy Kids (2001) *Floop's Song (solo) The Anniversary Party (2001) *Did You Ever See a Lassie? (solo) Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) *Floop's Dream (solo) Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (2005) *Reefer Madness (contains solo lines) *Down At The Ol' Five And Dime (contains solo lines) *Jimmy Takes A Hit (contains solo lines) *The Orgy (contains solo lines) *Lonely Pew (duet) *Murder (contains solo lines) *Tell 'Em The Truth (contains solo lines) *Reefer Madness (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Any Day Now (2012) *Backstory Blues (duet) *Come To Me (solo) *Love Don't Live Here Anymore (solo) *I Shall Be Released (solo) Strange Magic (2015) *Trouble (solo) *Mistreated (solo) *Straight On (duet) *Strange Magic (duet) *Tell Him/Magic Thing (contains solo lines) Television God, the Devil and Bob (2000) *Cheek to Cheek (solo) The Tonight Show With Jimmy Fallon (2014) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) Late Night With Seth Meyers (2015) *Popular (solo) Stage Cabaret (1993) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Kick Line (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Her (solo) *I Don't Care Much (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (2006) *Army Song (contains solo lines) *Love Song (duet) *Goodbye (solo) *The Ballad of the Pimp (duet) *The Ballad of the Happy Life (solo) *How Do Humans Live (contains solo lines) *Cry from the Grave (solo) *The Ballad in which Macheath asks Everyone's Forgiveness (solo) *Finale Albums I Bought a Blue Car Today (2009) *Shine (solo) *I Dance and Dance and Smile and Smile (solo) *That's Life (solo) *Wig in a Box/Wicked Little Town (solo) *Don't Tell Me (solo) *Here You Come Again/My Interpretation (solo) *Next to Me (solo) *Thinking of You (solo) *Unexpressed (solo) *Where I Want to Be (solo) *What More Can I Say (solo) *Mein Herr (solo) *All I Know (solo) *Beautiful (solo) Gallery cummingemcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. cummingrooster.jpg|'Lily St. Regis' and Daniel "Rooster" Hannigan in Annie. cummingjagged.jpg|'Mick Jagged' in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. cummingbatista.jpg|'General Batista' in Company Man. cummingfloop.jpg|'Fegan Floop' in Spy Kids. cummingtherrian.jpg|'Joe Therrian' in The Anniversary Party. cummingdevil.jpg|'The Devil' in God, the Devil and Bob. cumminglecturer.jpg|'The Lecturer' in Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical. cummingmacheath.jpg|'Macheath' and Jenny Diver in The Threepenny Opera. Cummingbluecar.jpg|'I Bought a Blue Car Today.' donatellocumming.jpg|'Rudy Donatello' in Any Day Now. cummingfallon.jpg|The Tonight Show With Jimmy Fallon. cummingking.jpg|'The Bog King' in Strange Magic. cummingmeyers.jpg|Late Night With Seth Meyers. Cumming, Alan